And As You Go Out Into The World....
by Shimegami
Summary: Weiss/Gravitation crossover that will eventually turn into a mega-crossover. Read the prologue to find out what's about. Some of the later chapters will get racy, and there is cursing, hence rating.


And As You Go Out Into The World...  
  
By Shimegami  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, wierd thingy, crossover(s)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
  
AN: Well, you'll just have to read it to find out.  
  
Prologue  
  
Stare into the mirror. Yeah, you see yourself. A bishounen lead singer. You live the good life with your lover. You're well-fed, loved(kinda), and happy, aren't you? Everything's just peachy, ain't it?  
  
Don't look so surprised. I'm really talking back to you; you aren't going crazy. And no, I'm not reading your mind. Well, in a way I am, because I'm you.  
  
Yeah, I'm you. What, you thought you were unique in this universe? Well, you are, in *this* universe.  
  
Yep, *this* universe. Thought there was only one, huh? Well, let me show you how it works.  
  
Break the mirror. Yeah, break it. Grab something and smash the thing.  
  
Shatter. It all falls to the floor. Pretty, isn't it? A rain of crystal shards. If only some blood was mixed in. Don't look so repulsed, it's true. Shattered glass just looks so much more beautiful with human blood mixed in. Well, I think so. Maybe because of what I am. Never mind, it's time for your lesson.  
  
Notice your reflection in one piece? Yeah, looking good. Okay, that's this universe. But look, there's a lot more pieces, aren't there? Yeah, a lot more "you"s. Put all the pieces together, and you get the big you, what you become when all of your..."you"s die and go to heaven. Yep, you all get put together like a big jigsaw puzzle.  
  
You get it now? Good. Now, let me tell you about *my* universe.  
  
Right now, you're happy, aren't you? Yes? Well, I'm not. And that's the bad thing. You see, unless all of your "you"s are marginally happy, then when you get to heaven and get put together, life isn't going to be very good. You'll all fight and tear yourself to pieces. That's bad.  
  
So, it's time to explain how you fit into this little mess.  
  
Each person has a "them" that goes around and tries to fix their lives. He or she tries to make everyone happy at least when they die so that they don't have that little problem in heaven. That person happens to be me. Only something happened. I'm kind of dead.  
  
Yeah, dead. Why am I not in heaven? Well, I have to go soon, but I need to fix this first. You see, my life wasn't exactly the easiest one in the mirror shards. So I made a tiny mistake and kinda got myself dead.  
  
So, problem. Not all of our "you"s are happy yet, and I can't do it anymore. So...in short, I need you to do me a favor. You need to become me.  
  
Yes, you heard me right. You'll have to give up your happy life and go around fixing other "you"s lives. The only problem is that, well, you're kind of special, or should I say, "we". There's seven other people that are special like you. Well, those seven other people are important to you. If all eight of you are together, then something happens. I don't quite remember...something about defeating an ultimate evil or some other crap like that. Well, you're going to have to carry out that job, too. I didn't say this job would be easy. First you gotta fix all your other "you"s lives, and then you eight have got to save the "big" universe, aka heaven, aka The Universe Which Controls All Others, from ultimate destruction.  
  
Sounds fun, don't it?  
  
Well, it's not *that* hard. Most lives only require to make sure that that "you" made it on time for that big date. Simple enough.  
  
Only problem is, *you* have to end up happy too when you die. And that's the kicker. My life wasn't that happy, and since you're gonna be me from now on, I suggest you'd better be able to handle blood. I was an assasin, and you're gonna have to be that too, from now on. So, in all rights, you'll have to become *me* from now on. *You* are going to have to dissapear.  
  
Yeah. I did say that this wasn't easy.  
  
Don't worry about acting differently. We still are the same base spirit, soul, person..thing. We act no different from each other. You'lll just have to change your actions a little, just tone down some. And don't worry about knowledge, I'll dump my memories into yours when you go. Well, the ones you need, anyway. Just my present situation and a little background info. Nothing big.  
  
Well, no, you don't have much of a choice. It's either this, or rip yourself into shreds in heaven while it's being destroyed. Not much choice, huh? Yeah, I wasn't given much either. But hey, all for the greater good and all that bullshit, ne?  
  
Well, it's time for you to go be me. What's your name?  
  
Shindou Shuuichi?  
  
Well, forget that. From now on, you're Tsukiyono Omi, codename Bombay, and you're going to save the world.  
  
Yeah, life sucks, don't it?  
  
~TBC~  
  
AN: Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that kicker at the end, huh? It's gonna be a mega-crossover thing, but I'm sticking it in Weiss, because it follows Shuuichi as Omi. ^o^;;; Next chapter....soon, prolly. 


End file.
